


Invisible to you

by Kurttheangel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Aragorn is oblivious, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Haldir lives, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Legolas deserves a hug, M/M, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil, sad legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurttheangel/pseuds/Kurttheangel
Summary: 'Legolas son of the great eleven king Thranduil and heir to the throne of the woodland realm, seemed to have everything that any sane elf, human or even dwarf would wish for: He had strength that captivated and inspired those around him, a personality that drove people towards him with intelligence that could outsmart any foe and beauty that entranced both men and women.But they, the elves, humans and dwarfs only saw that. They did not pay attention to the way he struggled to keep up this false facade for his father's selfish dream of an ideal son, for Legolas Greenleaf was not whom the elves made him out to be'
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin) & Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf & Original Male Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 20





	1. Invisible to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be quite sad so be warned, otherwise enjoy (:

3rd person PoV: 

Legolas son of the great eleven king Thranduil and heir to the throne of the woodland realm, seemed to have everything that any sane elf, human or even dwarf would wish for: He had strength that captivated and inspired those around him, a personality that drove people towards him with intelligence that could outsmart any foe and beauty that entranced both men and women. 

But they, the elves, humans and dwarfs only saw that. They did not pay attention to the way he struggled to keep up this false facade for his father's selfish dream of an ideal son, for Legolas Greenleaf was not whom the elves made him out to be. 

Legolas was a broken and desperate elf with bloodied hands that cradled his shattered heart, willing to risk his life to give everything for the person whom he loved, but the person who happened to not return that favour. 

And that said person did not seem to care. He stared as he weeped, stared as his heart shattered into pieces for him and he did nothing, said nothing. Legolas was like a feather floating through the wind, forgotten and lost, and Aragorn was the one watching him fly away. He was invisible to him, invisible to the world. 

I am invisible to him, invisible to the world. 

I am invisible to you. 

And you don't care.


	2. Welcome to my nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Legolas stared down at his feet upon hearing those words escape his father's lips, how was he supposed to face Aragorn? He thought, a tremble running through his body. 
> 
> How was he supposed to face the man after what had happened?’

3rd person PoV: 

Legolas was an elf unique to the eyes of his comrades, he was a mystery to their eyes, a book unopened, a puzzle that dared not be deciphered by anyone. 

He wielded the strength of an army but contained the delicacy of a petal dancing in the wind, his azure eyes were that of the sea after a storm, refreshed and welcoming to anyone invited but they were also a malicious sky, ridden with grey storm clouds and flashes of lightning and with one simple glare he could force the enemy running but most importantly his heart was like a drum, possessing no purpose but to beat solely for the love of a man whom would never love him back. 

It was what he existed for, and so, it would be what he would die for, he would drift away through the air as careless as a feather detached from a bird and who was to care about his departure? 

Bitter winter air swam uninvited through the partially open window, curtains billowing back like an advancing wave influencing a thunder-like sound to echo around the room as the wind inspected every corner of his personal living space. Legolas peeled open his eyes, the sound of the wind falling silent on his unenthusiastic ears as the prince drifted into consciousness. He shivered as a wave of coldness swept over his body, unusual for an elf. 

Any other elf would have cherished the sound of the wind rattling the objects inside his room but it was not the case for Legolas. To him, the mere existence of that sound was just another unwelcome reminder that he had woken up to live another day that would bring nothing but more pain and pressure upon his already disturbed heart. 

Upon feeling the sunlight strike his open eyes, a subtle sheen of moisture coated his vision at the sudden and drastic change in light and he blinked a couple of times as he grew accustomed to it. 

Legolas stared up at the sunlit ceiling with vacant eyes that carried nought but a void of darkness contaminating any light that dared have the audacity to make its way through the barriers in his eyes. He stayed motionless for a few minutes, having no motivation to get up that day as any other sane individual might have, before he urged himself into a sitting position, resting his weary head upon his knees. 

Legolas felt his heart beat rhythmically inside of his chest, each beat being stalked by another and that sound that might have relieved someone to know that they were alive, only caused utter despair upon himself. The fact that he had to wake another day and imagine as Aragorn swept away the love of his life into his arms, cradling her in his arms as though she were as fragile as glass at the edge of a table, gazing his way with the smallest amount of adoration in his silver eyes and no remorse for that matter despite the way his heart continued to be consistently for him. 

Because of this, Legolas was merely a shell of the person he had been, a vessel that once contained sparks of life that were now just memories of what he used to be. Once life-filled eyes were now crammed with tears, hands that once cradled his sword with the same delicacy that Aragorn held Arwen with were now bare and blood-stained and cheeks that once expressed his happiness were now smudged with the salty tears that ran freely from his desolate and fixated stare. 

A knock sounded at Legolas's door and a voice following shortly after startled the Prince out of his train of thought causing him to somewhat jump from where he sat "Prince Legolas, King Thranduil calls for you in the throne room" A deep, masculine voice called out from the other side of the door and out of consciousness, Legolas instantly succumbed to the order. 

He gave a short but polite response before standing up and making his way over to the pile of clothing that had been left at his bedside the previous night. Slipping his nightshirt over his head, Legolas hastily changed into the fresh clothing, feeling the warm material caress his skin as he moved. 

Walking to the door, Legolas let out a sigh, the sound briefly filling the quiet room before being once again taken over by silence. The Prince straightened the hem of the light green tunic he was wearing before twisting the door handle, feeling the coolness from the metal radiate unfriendly throughout his tired body. 

Grimacing at the sensation, Legolas pulled the door fully open before sharply withdrawing his hand from its position and turned his eyes upwards to face the person who had been behind the door. It was a guard, familiar to him. He was standing there, expression monotone but reliable, and he turned to face Legolas as the door was open. 

Legolas forced a gentle smile in greeting, which the other obediently returned before muttering "What does father wish to see me for?" He asked, keeping his head slightly bowed as if it were a King who stood before him, despite his bow being out of anxiousness rather than dedication. 

The guard offered him a gentler smile as if amused by his actions and explained: "King Thranduil said that he had a task for you that be would rather explain to you in person rather then through a guard" He said lightly shrugging his shoulders as if confused himself, Legolas nodded. The other following behind Legolas as they made their way to the throne room. 

Despite being his son, it was not every day that Thranduil chose to speak in person to him, so naturally, uneasiness built up inside of Legolas at the mere thought of facing father after such a long time. Once they reached the main passageway that travelled to Thranduil's throne, Legolas let out an anxious sigh, feeling sparks of fear mingle with the blood in his veins. 

Legolas took one look behind himself before the two made their slow ascent across the wooden bridge-like pathway towards the throne. It did not take them long for their gaze to be met with that of the King, who sat upon his high throne, clad in elegant robes that dazzled with silver. 

Legolas eyed Tauriel, who was standing beside the throne, head down as if she had been scolded and put to the side as soon as the King had laid his eyes on his approaching son. Legolas stood in full view of his father, who looked down upon him as if gazing upon an inferior being undeserving of his appreciation. The guard, seeming to have come to his conclusion, made his way to stand beside the she-elf, emerald eyes observing the interaction with undeniable curiosity. 

"What do you need that has made you call for me, Father?" Legolas asked, keeping his head stubbornly bowed as if mimicking Tauriel's own bowed head. 

The said person whom his question had been aimed at, continued to glance down at him with his signature sense of sternness and authority emitting from him before he eventually deemed it necessary to break the tense silence that had corrupted the air "I have a task for you, Legolas..." He said, pausing for a brief second before declaring: "...You are to head to Gondor in the morning..." 

At this, Legolas's head abruptly snapped up but Thranduil continued as if he had not noticed the sudden action come from the young elf "...King Aragorn is holding a celebration since it has been the first year since the destruction of the ring and he has personally invited you" He announced. 

For a second, Legolas lost the ability to breathe. Why would Aragorn personally invite him? He wondered, eyes casting back to the ground, still blown wide out of shock. He did not answer the King, instead, his silence seemed to fill every corner of the room. 

Thranduil leaned forwards on his seat, surprisingly not from being startled by his lack of response, instead, he seemed to observe him with curious eyes "You are to go..." He ordered "...I don't care about what has happened between you two, you are not to embarrass me" Thranduil spat, glaring down at his son with little emotion present in his eyes. 

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, desperate to avoid facing Aragorn again but his father had beaten him to it "You may take Tauriel and Iapetus with you..." He said and Legolas glanced over to Tauriel and his guard nervously "...I expect all three of you gone for Gondor in the morning and if you aren't, then there will be a punishment waiting" Thranduil said and flicked his wrist as if it were a sign that they were dismissed. 

Legolas stared down at his feet upon hearing those words escape his father's lips, how was he supposed to face Aragorn? He thought, a tremble running through his body. 

How was he supposed to face the man after what had happened?


	3. What you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brows were furrowed, eyes glazed over with tears that held the memories of his nightmare, the skin that hid itself below was dark enough to protrude his eyes picturing a rough and stormy sea. No smile danced across his cheeks as it once had, instead, his lips portrayed a thin line so dismal and ridden of any sign of joy that it almost imitated the darkness underneath his eyes.

3rd person PoV: 

Minuscule beads of sweat tarnished Legolas's pale skin as he tossed and turned, the liquid burdened upon him glistening from the rays of sunlight that seeped through the partially open window. A gentle breeze glided unbidden through the window, generating a rattling sound as it caressed various objects around the room. 

It snuck its way in like a thief, unable to identify what was not their own, it carried itself on light footsteps, observing with quick intruding eyes as it invaded others privacy, disrespectful and unapologetic to that of the person it stole from. Though, indifferent to the previous morning, this factor was not the cause for his sudden and sharp awakening. 

Legolas's eyelids fluttered rapidly, influenced by his vigorous eye movements beneath his sealed lids. His lithe body shook, hands trembling from where they lay forgotten beside him as he struggled to withstand what he was unwillingly experiencing inside of his corrupt mind. Legolas's breaths came in sudden gasps, his chest floating up and down like a feather drifting on a wave in the midst of a storm, the sound echoing around the room as if taunting his inability to rise back into the consciousness that he so desired. 

An unexpected knock at his door caused the prince's eyes to shoot open, the beads of sweat that tampered his skin dribbling down his forehead as he forced himself into a sitting position. Legolas took a few, controlling breaths in before managing a response, the sound briefly filling the sunlit room before being replaced with the elf's forced reply that emitted from past his dry lips "What is it?" He replied shortly, his question interfering with an unenthusiastic undertone that he had not originally wished to indicate to the other on the other side of the door. 

Luckily, the guard did not seem to register it and so replied with a nonchalant tone of his own "Prince Legolas..." The guard, which be recognised as Iapetus started, his voice deep and bored "...King Thranduil wishes for our departure now" He announced, keeping his voice level and controlled despite the obvious resistance in his voice that implied otherwise to his calm tone. It seemed that the other was becoming impatient, most likely wanting to avoid a punishment that had been threatened to them by the King himself. 

A sharp breath escaped Legolas's mouth upon hearing the news and he proceeded to untidily scramble out from his bed, head burdened with thoughts that he wished would leave his already disturbed mind alone as anxiety boiled up inside of him the same way bubbles of air rose to the surface of a lake that all but inflicted a foggy sensation to uncomfortably fill every crevice of his mind. 

Heart thumping inside of his chest, expelling panic fuelled adrenaline throughout his body, Legolas once again made his way over to the folded pile of fresh clothing that had been left for him at his bedside along with a small bag filled with the essential equipment required for his journey to Gondor. The prince changed quickly disregarding of the fear that doused his figure, mind too preoccupied to acknowledge the lack of events going on around him as he focused on the task at hand. 

Once again, Legolas straightened the hem of the light green tunic that he wore, the fabric rubbing soothingly against his skin as he slung the light bag over his right shoulder. Hesitating, Legolas hovered his trembling hand over the doorknob, feeling the metal radiate chill air upon his fingertips that loomed millimetres away from its shiny exterior. Images of what might come flashed through his mind and he paused. 

Legolas observed his reflection, his features tinted golden by the handles surface colour. A creature painted itself in front of him, the complexity of its skin so sickly pale that he wondered for a second if the reflection before him really was his own. 

His brows were furrowed, eyes glazed over with tears that held the memories of his nightmare, the skin that hid itself below was dark enough to protrude his eyes picturing a rough and stormy sea. No smile danced across his cheeks as it once had, instead, his lips portrayed a thin line so dismal and ridden of any sign of joy that it almost imitated the darkness underneath his eyes. His expression was that of a griever, abandon of all hope to pursue the presence of a person who was no longer there. 

Legolas gradually retreated his trembling hand, the action authorised by him bringing nothing but confusion and fear upon his frail form as he gave in to his anxieties. The fear that had been growing inside of him, crashed its waves upon his throat, causing his breathing to evolve into sharp gasps of air that seemed to progress into water upon entering his lungs. 

Legolas stumbled back, the heels of his feet bumping against the edge of his bed, eyes blown wide as specks of tears formed in the corners of his eyes. His hands, trembling and shaking, clutched the back of his head, gripping the hair that lay there with so much force that his knuckles turned white. 

A distinct knock sounded at his door, incompatible to the one that he had heard prior. It was much lighter and calm, contradictory to the guards who's had been loud and impatient. Legolas paused, his breath hitching for a mere second before being replaced with more controlled and evened out breaths. 

The prince shut his tightly as he focused on retaining his lost composure, opening them only a second later so he could properly focus on responding to the new person outside his door "W-Who is it?" He asked with a stutter in his voice. 

The person seemed to take a moment to respond as if distracted by something that his eyes could not see "Legolas..." A female voice, which he distinctly recognised as Tauriel's started, slightly muffled by the door that divided them "...May I come in?" She asked, voice hesitant and soothing to his tired ears. 

Legolas quietly approached the door, hastily blinking away the forming tears from his eyes. His hand stretched out towards the doorknob, it's cold surface eventually meeting the pale skin on his hand before he twisted it to the left, the creaking sound replacing Tauriel’s peaceful voice as it screeched into his ears. 

Pulling the door until it was left agar, Tauriel seemed to waste no time to walk into the room, the sound of her footsteps ricocheting off the walls as she entered “Tauriel...” Legolas started, eyeing her movements with curiosity as he tried to make his demeanour to appear normal to her eyes. His brows furrowed as he continued “...What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Tauriel’s vermilion hair gently danced in the breeze as she turned to him, eyes much like his, examining his expression with interest and concern. Tauriel rolled her eyes “Legolas...” She started, crossing her arms across her chest as if to appear stern “...I know when you are upset...” She said “...I have been friends with you long enough to tell when you are hiding your emotions” She explained, watching as Legolas looked down to the dusty floorboards. 

The gust of wind rattling objects around the room was the only thing heard for a short moment as Legolas continued to stare uncomfortably down at the floor before Tauriel’s composure changed. She uncrossed her arms, her slouched posture reverting back to its natural manner as her features became more serious “Legolas I know that you are afraid to see him again especially after...” She stopped herself abruptly when she noticed Legolas’s hands clench into fists at his sides, teeth biting the corner of his bottom lip “...Me and Iapetus will be there with you...” She told him, placing her hand upon his shoulder in a comforting way “...You’ll be fine” 

Legolas’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, hands unclenching at his sides as he turned to face the door “Whatever” He said, snatching his bow and arrows from where it lay beside the door before quickly walking out the room.


	4. Estranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...And despite King Aragorn's fondness of elves, I don't think he would appreciate us being late because we simply refused to walk out in the rain" Iapetus finished, gentle smile lengthening into a grin, the tone of amusement in his words sent flickers of anger spiralling throughout Legolas’s body, the raven-haired elf unknowing that he had caused such a response from the other by a simple mutter of Aragorn’s name. Though Legolas could not blame him, for he knew not of what had happened.

3rd person PoV: 

Raw beads of rain gushed down upon the muddy woodland floor, an earthly odor radiating from the ground in which the raindrops had first caressed, polluting the air with its natural scent. Each drop settled upon his pale skin like raven perched upon a branch, perfectly formed and consistent of the vicious chill that sketched his features, abandoning trails of moisture in its path as it slithered across the surface of his skin like a snake advancing upon its next unfortunate victim. 

It emerged before him bearing superiority, it's glassy and apathetic stare was all but an order to a servant undeserving of its appreciation. Yet it held the delicacy of a vermillion petal cleansing itself from roses embrace. It settled upon his skin with the familiarity of a petal brushing the sunless grass in its shadow, cradling his skin with tenderness as if it were familiar with his presence, familiar with his suffering. 

A mothers warmth did not fluctuate with the love that it presented him, it cared for him in the same way a mother would handle her child for the first time, hugging him in its cold arms as if he deserved the same example of love, kneeling before him like a devoted disciple that prized his existence upove it's own. 

Legolas felt the liquid steal away his body heat step by step, splatter by splatter. The volume of the raindrops striking the muddy ground bleeding into his ears like a natural melody unsung until this point in time. It laughed at him, ridiculed him with a passion equal to a cawing crow perched upon a gravestone, the liquid sinking inch by inch into the grounds uneven exterior, its sole purpose was to beat in sync with the gentle singing of his heart, mocking its ability to keep his fragile body alive. 

Legolas gazed down upon the pearly beads that decorated the skin of his right hand with emotionless eyes, it's pale complexity tarnished from the darkened atmosphere that had ridden itself from the light necessary at this time of day. A thick layer of clouds masked the sun as if trying to conceal its familiar identity, rebellious strings of light filtering lazily through the treetops that hung high above their heads, looking down upon them with an unapologetic sense of authority. 

A gentle breeze whispered through the tree branches, the harsh air tracing his cheeks with icy fingertips and despite his cloak hood dangling in view of his eyes, an isolated lock of hair attached its saturated strands to the elf's pink-tinted cheek although, neither the breeze nor the lock of starlight hair did anything to accompany his shivering form. 

The prince's shoes emitted squelching sounds as they progressed, the exterior was devoured in watery mud that ran too close to the exposed skin on his ankle. Their footsteps outlined the dryer patches of dirt, the uneven ground holding patterns that were intertwined with the memories of warmer days and Legolas distantly hoped for those warmer days to defrost his freezing body and engulf his heart in the heat that it comforted him with so he could continue to walk through the downpour without disturbing his fragile demeanour. 

Legolas glanced over his shoulder, the distant figure of his father distorted and blurred by the effects of the heavy rain that acted as a shield to separate them from one another. The prince raised his hand, the action appearing as an innocent goodbye wave, though in his own mind, he saw it as his last plea for help, his last plea to be taken back into the safe embrace of his room and cast his eyelids over his eyes until he was taken back into sweet unconsciousness. 

Despite the rain obscuring his vision, Legolas recognised his father's hand raise in the air and perform a simple wave in retaliation to his own, water droplets sliding down from his fingertips as he did so, oblivious to the ulterior message behind what he already assumed that he would not understand. 

No emotion presented on his father's features, instead, a confused crease had formed between his brows as if he were unaware of the simple gesture that Legolas had offered. The elf's heart dropped at this and his tilted hand was abruptly pulled back down to his side. 

Turning back around, Legolas kept his eyes cast down to the ground, stubbornly ignoring the presence of Iapetus and Tauriel, who walked either side of him, his cold form indifferent to their unaffected ones and he instinctively shivered in jealousy as coldness swept over his body. 

A sigh escaped Tauriel's lips, the sound polluted with the restless yell of the rain upon the ground as it drifted uninvited into his ears "He couldn't have picked a better day to set us out could he?" She muttered, her tone entangled with a hint of amusement, though a disgruntled sound still radiated from it. 

Iapetus was the one to respond, his voice coming out unimaginably deeper over the sound of the rain, head slightly tilted to the side as he addressed Tauriel "Despite my irritation, I don't think that King Thranduil knew a downpour was to come upon us this morning..." He said, voice hoarse, speaking louder as to be heard over the sound of the rain. 

"...Besides, he has kindly supplied us with enough equipment for our journey...it would be ungrateful to be angry at him over something that he can't control" He ended, light green eyes casting back in front of him as he neared the completion of his sentence. 

Tauriel, however, did not succumb to his words so easily and so she spoke up again, head slanted upwards as to further express the confidence in her words, causing unhesitant droplets of rain to coat her relaxed expression. Saltless tears fell from her eyelashes to caress her cheek, the chilling temperature having no effect on her as it swam down to her chin, this being something that undeniably stirred up envy inside of Legolas "He could have allowed us to wait until the rain passed..." She said, bottom lip protruding out in a childish pout "...I am sure that it wouldn't have hurt him to do so" 

Iapetus sighed, eyes momentarily flickering down to the muddy ground before he parted his lips to express his view "I am sure that the King would not send us out in the pouring rain if he did not deem it necessary..." He said, eyes glancing Tauriel's way as an amused smile grazed his lips and he continued. 

"...And despite King Aragorn's fondness of elves, I don't think he would appreciate us being late because we simply refused to walk out in the rain" Iapetus finished, gentle smile lengthening into a grin, the tone of amusement in his words sent flickers of anger spiralling throughout Legolas’s body, the raven-haired elf unknowing that he had caused such a response from the other by a simple mutter of Aragorn’s name. Though Legolas could not blame him, for he knew not of what had happened. 

A look of bitterness swept across Legolas’s face and anger, curling hot and unstoppable inside of him licked at his insides, taunting the flesh in its grasp like a blazing fire clawing at firewood. His muscles grew tense, teeth gritting together as tears, boiling from the fire inside of him, stung at the corners of his eyes. 

Tauriel glanced over to him through the rain, seeming to sense his negative reaction as her confident posture slouched, eyebrows knitting together in concern as she observed him and despite Iapetus awaiting an answer for the statement which he had deemed amusing, Tauriel abandoned her response and pursed her lips shut, silence taking ahold of the group.


End file.
